Currently, when a first individual desires to initiate a telephone call or video call with a second individual the first individual uses his or her communication equipment to initiate a ringtone at the communication equipment of the second individual. Acknowledgement of the ringtone is required to establish the presence of the second individual. The ring tone notification technique has been relied upon since the inception of telephones, well over one hundred years ago. It would be desirable to find an alternate methodology to establish the presence of an individual and to initiate conversations, without reliance upon a technique over one hundred years old that is a relic of the technical constraints of analog telephony.